


Technically Human

by double_negative



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Blood As Lube, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Entirely Consensual, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_negative/pseuds/double_negative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in this fandom ever and also my first proper piece of writing in english that I posted anywhere. I hope it's at least adequate.</p><p>Inspired by magnificent Ashkaztra's work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Technically Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/gifts).



> This is my first fic in this fandom ever and also my first proper piece of writing in english that I posted anywhere. I hope it's at least adequate.
> 
> Inspired by magnificent Ashkaztra's work.

Leo awakes in the middle of the night when a weight on his torso appears, Kefka shuffling himself onto man's body. The magician always arrives without an announcement, just appears out of nowhere and disappears the same, never greeting Leo or bidding farewell. And Leo's the only one who has no objections when Kefka drops by, he's long since stopped being afraid of him even when Kefka makes an effort to startle him for his own beguilement, Leo is never truly scared. With Kefka it's anything: amusement, concern, interest, arousal, anything but fear. You can't be afraid of the magician or he'll eat you alive while staring you straight in the eyes, like a snake would encircle it's prey before devouring it.

Arousal, with Kefka's weight pushing Leo into the matress, planting wet open mouth kisses on Leo's neck, sticky with spit and make-up, not even caring if he's awake or not. Leo notices, groggily, the weight of magician changed a bit from the last time they... indulged in that sort of activities. Kefka was always the smaller, the lighter one, but now he weighs almost nothing at all. He's light as a child and he laughs just as childlike against Leo's neck with his highpitched laugh that long since stopped being annoying and became endearing for Leo. But magician's eyes betray him, as always, icy blues glistening with hatred, betrayal, disgust. He can be cackling, bubbling with glee, but only those who dare to hold Kefka's gaze would know the truth behind his clownish facade.

\- What happened?

He won't reply, he never replies, only chucles enigmatically and dances around Leo's questions.

Not this time to his surprise.

\- They told me today, I can't be considered human anymore.

What? Today was another infusion, he must be talking about that. Those awful experiments that shattered Kefka's sanity and continued even after that.

\- My body is now more magic than flesh and blood, dear Leo. I'm not a human anymore.

That must be the reason for weight loss. But why would Kefka be so disturbed? After all, he wanted this, this magic has been an obsession of his ever since he witnessed the result of royal scientists research. He wanted this all along, always babbling about how powerful he's getting, always ready to put his newfound abilities to use, but now... he looks almost somber. The smile is drawn on his lips with make-up, but he's clinging to Leo, hiding face in the crook of his neck, kissing, licking, grazing teeth until he gets a reaction from Leo. The taller has never seen his lover distraught like that, but that doesn't stop lust from stirring inside him, an unthinking reply to Kefka's clumsy ministrations. Upon noticing a change in the mood, with almost a purr, magician fondled his growing erection through the fabric. If not for his crazed eyes, the gesture would've been arousing, Leo's used to Kefka and his greedy hands, taking everything they can reach, but now those hands are slicing at the fabric of Leo's clothes with nails more similar to talons cutting through his pajamas with ease.

\- Wait, Kef...

Kefka almost whines, always impatient, never listening, he paws at Leo's now freed erection, pumping it to life. Leo, heavier and far more skilled in combat is completely at the mercy of a smaller man, having found the hard way that refusing Kefkas advances is nearly impossible and everyone who tries hard enough will be found in a gutter with eyes bulging from their skull and throat slit. If found at all. So he lets the magician to sculpt him, becomes more malleable under his roaming arms and when Kefka grabs at his length, forcing it inside, he can only grunt at the pressure, all pain with no pleasure at all with no lube or preparation, but if Kefka needs it this way, Leo is willing to endure. It should hurt even more for him, but with the first snap of hips, up and down slowly, Kefka is laughing again, falling on Leo's chest as a fit of laughter erupts from his heaving body.

\- You see, dear Leo. I'm a monster now.

Leo wants to ask him, what he expected from the infusions when he forced the scientists to participate. What he expected with his insatiable lust for power that no new spell or magical trinket can quench. He wants to talk with Kefka, but reasoning with a madman would get him nowhere. He's just going to give him what he wants in hopes he would be satisfied for now.

\- Even if I'm a monster, this hurts.

Kefka finally says, queitly after his fit subsides. His taloned fingers are before Leo's face and there's red at the fingertips, blood.  
There was never blood between them. Spit, sweat and cum, lube and melted makeup, but never blood. They both wanted it to be that way, bloodless. There was a war after all and they both had seen more than enough death, so Kefka never needed to bring violence into their bed. He was hungry, domineering, with a snarl and a carnivorous grin of his lips, but never violent enough to leave more than an especially colorful bruise, preferring to satiate his bloodlust in the field.  
His lips are smeared violet lipstick when he brings his reddened finger to them and licks.

\- That's mine.

He proclaims, smiling again, but this time almost sadly, wistfully, and if it wasn't Kefka, Leo would be disgusted, tasting blood from... But Kefka is always painted red, his garish clothes and bright makeup look almost regal coated in blood like it's precious ruby stones, covering his body. How many times Leo seen him like that, splattered in gore amidst violent battle and something primal, scary awakened inside the general every time. To know how many lives Kefka's taken, what delight he found in suffering, how irredeemably mad he was and still feel such lust, such desire for the man... Leo is left to wonder if he himself is sane, if he's able to be appaled by anything Kefka does anymore, until Kefka sits up again, with a sharp whine.

It's almost alluring, seeing him like this, blonde hair in disarray, fallen out of a ponytail, tattered clothing, obviously ripped by his own talons, make-up runny and moaning like that, completely ruined by a mixture of sorrow and need, so much Leo has to remind himself that Kefka is still in control, he's always in control even when he's keening like a wanton whore from the pain he's causing himself with Leo's help. Leo is just an asset to be used, his toy and even when he's hurting him, it's because Kefka brought it upon himself.

\- Whatever do I do now, dear Leo?  
He pants, snapping himself up and down faster, penetration only now becoming tolerable with the sleekness of blood as Leo finally decides to speak up.

\- And what changed?  
He asks, fully prepared for Kefka's wrath, but the smaller man only chuckles.

\- Do you not understand what monsters are?  
He's out of breath and Leo brings his hands to Kefka's waist, steadying him with a firm grasp of his large hands. The skin contrast is marvellous, mesmerizing and Leo blurts out almost without thinking.

\- You already were a monster.  
Is all he manages to say, trying to stop his hips from snapping up into the heat, causing his magician even more pain. He tries to hide his face in the pillows, completely taken aback by his own desire to hurt, to destroy, his own face behind his eyelids stares at him accusingly painted with blood just like Kefka's, his own primal urges driving him mad. If he lets go now, there would be two madmen in king's court.  
The time stops and silence falls upon the pair when those words ring out, Leo mentally cursing himself for his straightforwardness, the look on Kefka's face unreadable as he freezes. Is he angry? Shocked?

\- True. I never thought about that.  
And with those words his Kefka comes back, grinning to himself like he never heard anything better, like he was never called a monster by everyone he encountered, but Leo understands, it's the first time that Kefka's been called that by someone who he actually listens to and that thought is confirmed by Kefka's next words.

\- When you say it, it actually sounds very nice.  
Kefka, a monster, killing without remorce, bringing destruction and suffering wherever he goes is giggling like a little girl.  
\- I kept saying it to myself, but it sounded so awful, hollow, meaningless, unlike me.  
Kefka is anything but hollow, always filled to the brim with his ideas, thoughts and everchanging feelings spilling outside his decorated with all the colors of a rainbow body. Anything but hollow, there's no unfilled place inside Kefka's head, almost bursting from how much is happening inside.

\- Say it again.  
He asks and when Leo indulges him, he's sure that Kefka is moaning from pleasure, not pain and that sends Leo over the edge, hips bucking, flipping Kefka's small body under his own, pace picking up until he hears Kefka's laugher, high pitched wicked cackling so dear to Leo, at every thrust, like he's fucking the laughter out of him and that thought sends shivers down Leo's spine, he's muttering, breathlesly into Kefkas ear, hoping the meaning behind his words would be heard.

\- You're a monster. The most vicious one I encountered in my life. I want to tame you so much, lock you up and own you, but you already stabbed me in the heart and now it's me who belongs to you.  
Kefka just smiles carnivorously at his confessions.  
\- That's right, I own you, Leo.  
And with that Leo comes, cum intermingling with blood trickling down, his vision whitening when he hears Kefka's final faint chuckle mixed with a moan as he's joining Leo, immidiately pulling himself away when he stops convulsing.

When he's breathing regularly again, he scrunches his nose at Leo, pointing at the stained sheets and ruined clothing.  
\- What a mess. And now I'm gonna be sore too.  
Always like that, going from complete despair to unfettered glee and back again. Flowing like a river if rivers could turn in their course when they wish to. Leo is tired, but he can't help but smile. However painful the jorney has been, Kefka is back, Kefka he knows so well, so unpredictable it's always quite easy to know what he'll be doing next. And now his Kefka is smearing blood on Leo's sheets, trying to wipe the mess away.

\- Shower, Kefka.  
Kefka just pouts at him, like a child.  
\- But it hurts!  
His Kefka, everchanging, leaving him to wonder forever, what the hell has even made Leo love him so much.  
\- Want me to carry you?  
Gleeful laughter answers his question as Leo gathers his lover into his arms.


End file.
